Melody Of The Devil
by dadssweetpea
Summary: Sam and Dean go off onto a hunt in Memphis ,Tennessee . The heart land of music and joy to many people . So why have three young healthy and carefree girls killed themselves ? Sam and Dean will find out .
1. Chapter 1

Darkness enveloped the room, then almost like a flick of a light switch , red filled the room . It felt warm , bringing wave lengths of heat to skin . He looks around and the room is engulfed in flames , his eyes dart around the room , seeing it was his apartment ,his and Jess' apartment . He looked up at the ceiling and his skin freezes as he sees Jessica pinned to the ceiling . She stares at him , her eyes pleading him to her , she says nothing but Sam knows what her eyes are saying . He yells her name , and waits as the flames engulf him but just as Jessica was gonna say something , Sam's eyes opened revealing to him that he was safely in the Impala with Dean driving behind the wheel .He straightens up in the seat and stretched his arms above his head as they hit the ceiling . Accidentally almost hitting Dean in the head , who glared at him . "Arms on your side Sasquatch ." Sam huffed out a laugh and leaned back in his seat and sighed . " How'd you sleep man ?" Dean asked .

"Fine ." Sam replied . "Are we almost to Memphis ?"

"Yeah about fifteen more miles to go ."

" great ." Sam replied .

"Fill me in again , what do you thinks going on ?"

"I don't exactly know , all three deaths have been from teen girls under the age of eighteen . All three finding ways to harm themselves ."

"All three girls killed themselves ?"

"Yeah .."

"Any of the girls have any links to each other ?"

"No , one girl went to a completely different school in a different district , one girl was a drop out working at a grocery store and the other girl was just a normal kid trying to finish school . All different girls perusing different lives . "

"So how do you know that these are our business?"

"Because all three girls killed themselves one day after another ."

"Weird ."

"Yeah , they also approximately killed themselves at twelve o'clock midnight ."

"Well I'll be damned . Looks like this is our business ."

"Yeah …. Hey Dean ?"

"What ?"

"Don't you ever get sick of being around people dying all the time ?" Sam asked . Dean had to look at his brother for a moment after he asked him that. Dean's never actually thought about it before now , he did it every day and hated it everyday . But that's what he did . His job . He thought about the people who he see die everyday because he couldn't save them or he didn't get to them in time . He died a little inside whenever he saw the face of someone he couldn't save . He looked back at the road and swallowed . "Every damn day Sammy ." Sam nodded in agreement . Both brothers sat in peaceful silence for the next fifteen miles . Neither brother upset , more tranquil in their thoughts to further speak .

The Winchester men arrived at their destination in Memphis , Tennessee. They pulled up onto the cracked tar of The Blue's Motel . Dean and Sam both got out of the car , Dean walked up into the main office of the motel to purchase a room . Sam was at the rear of the car , grabbing his duffel bag and his laptop bag . Just as he closed the trunk , Dean walked to the end of the car , jingling the keys in his hand and tossed it at his brother . Sam and Dean walk in to the room , seeing the room decked out in rock 'n roll decor .Black fake vinyl records covered a wall , both beds had a black record as a head board .The carpet a cheesy bright red , the rest of the walls had music note wall paper . Then to top it all off the bed had fake fur for a blanket , with a giant picture of Elvis Presley above the headboard . Sam and Dean both started at each other, until Dean smiled and said " Cool room" Dean walked in first seizing up the beds to see which one he should take . Sam shook his head and put his bag on the bed on the left . Dean frowned and said " How'd you know I didn't want that one ?"

"Because I know you ."

"What does that mean ?"

"I mean , you stare at the beds for twenty minutes but always pick the bed on the right . You've been doing it since we were kids ."

"Have not ."

"Sure about that ?" Sam asked pulling the fur blanket off the bed and sitting down on the bed and kicked up his feet . Dean thought about it for a little while until he thought of something .

"I only pick the bed on the right because you're afraid to sleep near the window ."

"Yeah when I was seven ,but I don't know if you realized I'm not seven years old .

"Yeah your weren't this grumpy when you were seven years old ." Dean smiled . Sam couldn't hold back his own smile that formed on his mouth

"Shut up ." Sam laughed . Dean smiled and walked to his bed and laid down . "Man , this blanket his comfy . "

"I wouldn't lay on the blanket , If I were you .

"And why is that , Pinocchio?"

"Because how many times do you think this place washed the blanket ? It's probably a lice infestation ."

"Nah , this place looks cleaner than the other places we've been ." Dean said .

"Whatever man , when you have little creepy crawly things running around on your scalp , let me say I told you so .'

" Fine ." Dean said . " Do me a favor and hook up the scanner ."

"Sure ." Sam said . He got up and hooked up the scanner by the window . He walked back to his bed and looked at his brother . "Dean ?"

"Hmm ?"

"We should go to the family of the girls ."

"Oh yeah ." Dean said .

"Now would be great ."

"Oh my god, your bitchy today ."

"Shut up ." Sam said " I wanna get this done ."

"Dude …. what's up with you ? Your acting all bipolar today ."

"Nothing , I'm tired .Can we go please ?"

"oookay ."Dean said. They both got dresses in their FBI suits and walked out of the motel . And drove to the house of the first girl who killed themselves . The girl was Hannah Fitzgerald, she was fifteen years old , she took sleeping pills to kill herself . Her parents didn't know why she killed herself .She was a straight 'A' student , had no care in the world . Sam and Dean knocked knocked on the home of the suburban family . A woman opened the door , she looked tired , runned down , like she's lost hope in everything . Sam gave a polite smile and said " Mrs . Fitzgerald ?"

"Yes , sir , What can I do for you ?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day ma'am but we're from the FBI and we'd like to ask some questions about your daughter ."

"It's been a very long week for us … "

"I know , and we are very sorry to disturb you and your family but we really want to get down to what happened about your daughters death, to help you and your family ." Sam said. She nodded and held the door open . They followed the woman into the living room and sat down on the couch , she sat opposite of them on a arm chair .

"So , Mrs Fitzgerald, Was your daughter behaving strangely on the days before she died ?"Sam said

"What do you mean by strangely ?"

"Not like herself , maybe jumpy or scared ."

"No she seemed fine . Happy , she had just won a writing contest at school ."

"What was her writing about ?" Dean asked .

"She wrote a story about a family who lived in the desert , battling the elements ."

" Had Hannah been sleeping okay before she died ?"

"Yes , she never had any troubles sleeping ."

" Mrs . Fitzgerald , did you know who the sleeping pills were prescribed to ?"Dean asked .

"Yes , they're my son's . He's had troubles sleeping since he was very little ."

"How old is your son ?"

"Twelve years old ."

"Is it alright if I speak to him ?"Dean asked ,

"I don't think so ..."

"I promise I won't upset him ."

"No , it's no that . Shawn's not speaking to anyone . He's taking Hannah's death the hardest ."

"Is it alright if I try ?"

"Go ahead ." She said . " He's out on the porch ." She said pointing to a door past the kitchen . Dean nodded and stood up . He walked out into the kitchen and seeing a big glass door with a small boy wearing dark blue jeans and a t-shirt , short brown hair sitting on the steps staring into space . He opened the door and the small boy turned around hearing the door slide open . He frowned when he saw a strange man come through the door .

"Hey Kid ." Dean said . He looked away , staring straight at the trees amongst him . " You mind if I sit next to you ?"

"You a fed ?" The boy asked .

" Kinda ." Dean said .

"Well your wasting your time with me because I'm not gonna say shit and I got nothing to say ." Shawn replied not bothering to look at the man behind him .

"I bet your folks won't like you talking like that ." Dean said sitting down next to the boy .

"Can you leave me alone ?" The boy asked ,stood up and walked over to the other side of the step .

"I haven't done or said anything ."Dean stated .

"Your breathing aren't you ?" The Boy murmured

"Shawn , what happened to your sister was horrible and I'm sorry .And I really wanna find out what happened to your sister ." Dean said and stood up . " But I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on ." Dean said and pulled out a card that had his cell phone number on it and held it out to the boy . " If you have anything to tell me or just wanna talk , give me a call , okay . Because I know where your coming from ." Dean said . The boy reluctantly took the card and didn't rip it up the minute Dean handed it to him .

"See you around kid ." Dean said and walked out the door and to find his brother standing in the living room shaking the woman's hand . "Thank you for all your help Ma'am ." She smiled and shook Deans hand and escorted the two men out of her home .

"So what did you get out of the kid ?" Sam asked when they entered the impala .

" Anger , anger and more anger ." Dean replied .

"Toward his sister ?"

"No towards me ." Dean said starting up the car and pulling off into the road . " Kid hardly said anything ."

"The kid must know something . He refuses to speak to anyone ."

"Or he's upset ." Dean said . " Maybe this isn't our thing after all .Maybe it was a fluke ."

"Dean , in our line of business theirs never flukes ."

"Maybe not but this is different ."

"We don't know that ." Sam replied . " Let's just go see the other families and see what they say ."

"Alright ." Dean said . And that's what they did when they left the first house , all three homes said the exact same thing , 'We don't know why she did this , she was acting like herself ." They drove back to the motel and changed out of their FBI clothes and back to their normal clothes . " I'm so damn glad to be out of those monkey clothes ." Dean said laying down on his bed . Sam sat his own bed , laptop in his lap .

"So this hunt looks like a bust ." Sam said .

"No you agree with me ." Dean said .

"Yeah , we went to all three house and all of them had no ideas what was going on with their kid .We have no business being here ."

"Okay , I say we sleep today and leave tomorrow morning ." Dean said .

"alright ." Sam said .

Ten minutes later Sam and Dean sat in the same place and watched television together . Outside the rain was pouring to the ground . When a knock came on the door , Dean looked confused over at Sam and took his gun off the night stand and walked slowly to the door . Opening the door slightly he peered through , the boy Shawn stood at the door , breathe heaving quickly through his lungs and trenched from head to toe .

"Shawn ?"

"You said If I had anything to tell you , I can tell you right ?" He said .

"Yeah , of course ."

"Then , I have something to tell you ." Shawn said .Dean read the small boys face and saw seriousness etched on his face . 'What ever he has to tell me it's important ' Dean thought to himself .


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood next to the door keeping it agape so the boy can walk in . Dean closed the door behind the boy when he walked in . Dean pulled up a chair for the boy to sit on and sat in front of him . The boy sat down and looked down at his hands in his laps . Dean waited for the boy to speak , he didn't want to upset the boy or push him into telling him information .The boy sat there , teeth chattering from the coldness and cold clothes clinging to his skin . " Sam , go get that spare blanket from the closet ."

"It's okay ." Shawn said .

"No your freezing , your parents will be mad if you catch a cold ." Dean said smiling slightly at the boy , who smiled back grateful for the nice gesture the man gave him and gave the other man the same smile when he brought him the blanket . "Thank you ." the boy said politely . When the boy had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders .

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you at my house , tons of cops have talked to me all week , trying to get me to talk . I was just to .. I don't know what I am" Shawn apologized.

"No need to be sorry. We understand ." Sam said .

"What did you need to tell us ?" Dean asked .

"A few days before my sister died ,she was different ." Shawn said .  
"Your mom said she was acting fine ." Sam said confused .

"To my mom she acted like her perfect self but when she was near it was like something switched , her personality changed . She'd look at me like I was a piece of garbage. And we've never been like that before , we've always been close . She was my best friend , she'd choose me over he friends all the time ."Shawn said emotion taking notice in his voice .

"Shawn on the night your sister died , how was she acting ?"

"Nice one minute , Mean the next . The night it happened , I was in my room .."

"Wait you were awake when your sister took the sleeping pills ." Dean interrupted .

"Yeah I was ." Shawn said .

"What happened ?" Sam asked .

"I was sitting in my room watching T.V , it was getting late and was almost asleep when my sister broke open my door ."

"She broke your door ?"

"Yeah , she kicked it open . I don't know how but she did . The door was locked , I always locked my doors at night , and they are strong , my dad installed them because when I was little used to sleep walk and my parents didn't want me to hurt my self ." Shawn paused "She could hardly open it , let alone have the strength to kick it open ."

"What happened after ?"Dean asked .

"She walked to my bathroom and went to my medicine cabinet and that was locket too , so she broke the glass that was behind it too and grabbed my sleeping pills . Then she left my room, I tried to get the bottle from her but she …. she … wouldn't listen , so I tried to grab it from her but she …" Shawn stopped and stared at his hand on his lap again .

"Shawn ? What did your sister do ?" Dean asked gently .

"She spun around and threw me against the wall and I hit … hard . I got all the wind knocked out of me ." Shawn said . "Broken glass got in my back and I had a hard time breathing . I wanted to go and help her but I was … scared ." Shawn admitted . " I don't why she would do that , she's never hit me or anything before then .She was acting almost like she was possessed ." Shawn shook his head trying to shake the images of his sister out of his mind . "Am I a bad brother , that didn't help my sister ?"Shawn asked finally looking up and looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes .

"Shawn , listen to me you did everything you could to help your sister and try to save her . She was lucky to have a brother like you ." Dean said trying to comfort the boy .He looked up at Dean smiled at him and wiped the tears out of his eyes . "Shawn we're gonna help find out why this happened to your sister , the best we can , we promise ." Sam said .

"So , you guys don't think I'm crazy ?"

"Nope , not even a little bit ." Dean said .

"Good , because if I told my parents , they'd send me to a padded room or think I was lying. Even though I would never lie about something as serious as my sister's death ."

"Why would they think you were lying or crazy ?"

"Because my sister was the good kid and I guess I was the bad kid .I get in trouble a lot and my down fall is lying ."

"I know how that is ." Dean smiled . "And if it makes you feel any better , I don't think your a bad kid ."

"Me neither ." Sam added .

"Thanks ." Shawn said . "Can you guys do me a favor ?"

"Sure ."

"If you find something about my sister will you tell me , please ?"

"Shawn , I don't know …"

"If it was your family wouldn't you want to help ?" Shawn asked .

"Of course ."

"So you understand why I want to be involved ."

"Okay , we'll keep you in the loop ." Dean agreed .Shawn smiled and leaned over and hugged Dean , which caught Dean off guard . "Thank You , Thank You ." Shawn said .

"Anytime ." Dean smiled . The boy pulled away wincing slightly . "What's wrong ?" Dean asked .

"Nothing , My back hurts from when I hit the wall , I think it's just sore ." Shawn said.

"Shawn can I ask you something ?"Sam asked .

"Sure ."

"How did you know where we were staying ?"

"Well you guys have a pretty distinct car . Probably the nicest car I've ever seen . And when you guys left my house, I saw you guy make a right off my street and theirs only two motels to the right of my house . The Blues and Green Bay Motel ." Shawn said "It took me two hours to decide to come here ."

"Well I'm glad you did because you've helped immensely with your sister's case .

"Good ." Shawn said "I guess I'll go , so you guys can have the rest of the day to yourselves ."

"Alright Shawn , thanks for all the help . Be careful going home , it's slippery . And if we find anything we'll give you a call ."

"Okay Bye guys ."Shawn said and walked out the door . Dean watched as the boy climbed on his bike and rode away . He closed the door when he knew Shawn was okay and safely down the street .

"I can't believe you promised him that we keep him in the loop ." Sam said .

"What was I suppose to do Sam ? He was practically begging us to let him help ."

"Tell him no . Dean , _we_ don't even know what we're dealing with .We could get that poor kid killed ." Sam said .

"Well we won't let that happen now will we !" Dean said raising his voice . "Besides it's not like we're taking him to fight the thing with us . He just wants to be informed ."

"Still Dean , not knowing what is out there will keep this kid safer and I think …."

"Damn it Sam , why can you ever trust me with what I'm talking about ? I'm pretty sure I know more since …." Dean stopped , he knew he was sticking is foot in his mouth , so he stopped speaking .

"Since what ?" Sam asked .

"Never mind ." Dean said .

"No finish the sentence ." Sam said . When Dean didn't continued the sentence , Sam did . "Were you gonna say since you were here and I wasn't . That I went to college , I obviously don't know what I'm talking about."

"No I wasn't gonna say that ." Dean said .

"That's Bull !" Sam yelled . He grabbed his sweatshirt for his bed and put it on .

"Where are you going ?" Dean asked .

"Library , gonna research ." Sam replied and walked out the door , slamming it behind him . Dean sighed loudly and sat sat down on his bed . Trying to focus on the ridiculous show on the television show on the screen . But it was difficult because anger was still coursing through his veins . He couldn't understand why Sam could never listen to him . He wanted to know why Sam jumped down his throat when he says the wrong thing once because theirs been times when Sam's said shit that bothered him and Dean didn't get mad . _Great now I feel like a old married couple _Dean thought to himself . Dean couldn't wait for this hunt to be over .


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked down the street and headed toward the library that he saw when they entered town. He walked step by step feeling leaves crunch as he walks on the concrete sidewalk. He drags his feet slightly as he walks . He and Dean hadn't exactly gotten along that well this week . Sam had to admit he was being bitchy but who can blame him . Dean's been treating him like a little kid . Sam isn't a kid , he is almost twenty-three years old . He's not this little kid who follows Dean around and follows every order he says like a wandering lonely puppy dog looking for attention . Sam's a grown man , a grown hunter . He wished that would count for something .

As he rounded a corner to go onto the next street , he walked past the local music store , where a long line was building outside the door and onto the sidewalk . He looked confusing at the line , it was a rather small music store , hardly any room for any big celebrity to fit them , their posse and of course their giant ego . He walks up to the window and sees posters on the window that said there was a autograph signing for a local band , the band was named Inspection Crowd . It said there were gonna be signing autographs all week . He walked away thinking nothing of the crowd and their main attraction .

Sam walked into the library and sat down at one of the near by computers . He logged on and went on the internet .After what Shawn had told the brothers about his sister , Sam was suspicious about who or what could be causing these girls to do this . It was very out of any demon's character to off their meat suit and just go off on their marry way . He looked up anything he could to try to find about the girls .He even looked over their lives again to see if any of them had any connections , other than their all girls under the age of eighteen . He hoped he had looked over something , because everything he's been finding has come out to a dead end . He sighed in frustration , something had to have been missing in his research , every monster he could think of weren't adding up , and he checked the girls history of their family to make sure their ancestors didn't get cursed by some gypsy or something. He looked into the history of the town to see if killings like this . None showed up on the screen or the old newspapers from the town they had on file in the library. He spent four hours there , completely finding nothing at all . When he exited the library he caved in and called his brother .

"Surprised ." Dean said answering the phone in a sarcastic tone . "Your PMSing usually lasts for another hour or so ."

"Fuck You . Did you get anything on the case ?"

"No , a whole lot of nothing ."

"I think we need to dig a little deeper in this case ." Sam said walking past the music store again.

"What are you thinking ?" Dean asked knowing that his brother had a idea about what to do next. And Sam knew just what .

Twenty minutes later , Sam and Dean appeared in front of Shawn's house to search his sisters room . Shawn opened the door when they knocked , his parents weren't home so it gave them plenty of time to search her room without any hassle. Sam and Dean walk up to Hannah's room and it looked like any other girls bedroom . It was purple walled and pink curtains and bed spread . It looked like the family had made her bed but kept her room the way she left , books and all still on her desk and trash in the trash can . Shawn stood by the door and looked as Sam and Dean walked around her room , they were both cautious to not move things around too much . Shawn watched as the two were looking through his sister stuff . "Um .. guys ? What exactly are you looking for ?"

"Anything to give us a clue ."Dean replied . He looked at the girls desk but saw nothing but a few open books and framed pictures . "Is this you and your sister ?" Dean asked pointing to a picture of two young children with their arms around each other and equally large smiles on there faces . Shawn nods and looks away from Dean . Dean felt bad for Shawn , he obviously cared about his sister and misses her more than anything else . More than anything he wants to give this kid justice for his sister because he knows what this kid is going through .

"Dean ?" Sam said , shaking Dean out of his thoughts

"What ?"

"Diary ." Sam said holding a book in the air .

"Jack pot ." Dean said .

"Wait .. you guys can't take that ." Shawn said .

"Shawn , we're not gonna keep it . We need it to find out anything we can about your sister ." Dean said . "We promise we'll bring it back ."

"You think …. my sister wrote something about why she was acting like that ?"

"Maybe ." Dean answered . "We appreciate this Shawn , if you find anything I tell you, okay ?"

"Okay ." Shawn nodded and led the men out of his house . Sam and Dean didn't want to open and read the diary in front of Shawn , that would be disrespectful . On the ride back to the motel , neither of the men barely spoke to each other . They walked in the room and both sat on separate sides of the room . Dean sitting on his bed with the laptop and Sam sitting at the table with the diary . Sam skimmed through the book , finding a lot of the pages the same content or along the lines . But when he got to the dates before she died , her entries started to change .Her words started to seem more cryptic ,like her mood had changed and stayed that way . And it looked like her entries got longer , her last entry seven pages long. Sam read it and it was weird . This wasn't how any happy fifteen year old girl is supposed to talk . The last paragraph was the most chilling .

_My life . What has come from it ? I get good grades , I have friends , I have a great family . But I'm obviously missing something . A purpose . I keep getting this nagging feel at the back of my head . Do this now , it would say . It'll make you feel better . It'll take me from the heartland of hurt . I don't wanna hurt , I don't wanna feel anything . Maybe if I don't feel anything I'll be in a better place . Yeah , that sounds nice . I wanna be in a better place . I'm gonna be in a better place tonight . _

The was written the day Hannah killed herself . Sam needed answers , he doesn't get how Hannah can write something like that but six days previous she was writing how she was having a great day with her friends and this boy she met . And it was no mood swing slip that some girls get , this was a complete one -eighty on the mood chart and it stayed that way .

"Dean , come here ." Sam said .

"What's up ?" Dean said standing up and stood next to his brother .

"Read the last paragraph ." Sam said handing his brother the book . Dean took the book and started to read . His eyes widened when he got to the last sentence .

"Wow ." Dean said .

"Yeah , that's only the beginning. Six days before she wrote this she was all happy talking about her friends . But after that her entire mood shifted ."

"Hold on ." Dean said walking to his bed and picking up his phone and dialing a number . "Shawn ? Yeah ,we need your help... What was your sister doing six days before she died ? …... anything else ? ... Okay … what do you know about them ?... Yeah …. Have you listen to them ?... How much did she listen to them ?... That much ? …. Okay Thanks kid bye ."

"What's going on ?" Sam asked .

"Looks like six days before she died her friends went into a music store and bought some new CD's . When Hannah got home all she listened to was that CD and everyday following . Shawn said he's never listen to them but he said their lyrics are supposedly controversial . And he noticed that she was acting different the day after she bought the CD and it just progressed day after day ."

"What the band called ?"

"Inspection Crowd ."

"Inspection Crowd ?"

"Yeah ."

"Shit ." Sam said .

"What ?"

"We've got a problem ." Sam replied .


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the problem ?" Dean asked confused .

"That band ….. is here in town ." Sam said . Dean looked at him and nodded .

"That's a good thing Sam . We can see who is doing this from the band and stop them before they do it to someone else ."

"Dean we can't just go there and start pegging off some guys in a band and even if we wanted to , they have security guards and shit to stop us ."

"When have security guards stopped us before ?" Dean asked incredulously .

"Well we can't go to there hotel rooms and start aiming guns at people who we don't know if we should be aiming at in the first place ." Sam replied .

"Fine, what do you wanna do ?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"I wanna do our job like we should , prepared . You always said if we don't know the information before going into a hunt , we don't go in at all ." Sam replied . Dean scowled , hating when his brother used his words against him .

"Fine , Boy genius . But where do we even start ? I mean , this band is fairly new, they probably haven't got that much press yet ." Dean said .

"I don't know . Bios of all the guys , whatever we can find out about them ." Sam said " There's gotta be one crazy fan who made a website about them ." Dean just grunted in response and grabbed his brother's laptop . He logged on and searched the bands name , and page after page came up about the band . Most of which was made by fans , noticing the constant gushing and cooing over the members of band on the message board , looks like they were well liked by their fans . After going from page to page , Dean finally found a page that was an official website for the band . He clicked on 'Band Info' tab on the website . He skimmed through it because half of it was just where each member were from and what they like to do . As he read through , all the guys seemed like regular guys to him . It seemed like none of them had some hidden agenda or anything of the sort . He sighed out of frustration .He didn't know where to look next , everything he looked into had no signs of anything of their kind of business . To Dean , this band just seemed like another black wearing , teen angst band , who probably is just singing to keep up with their drug problems . Then as he thought that , it hit him , their singing . He went into their average search engine and wrote in 'Inspection Crowd single ' and instantly page after page of websites appeared about this band controversial first single . He clicked on the Memphis newspaper website , it had been dated back a couple a weeks, about two or three weeks before the suicides of the girls happened . Instead of reading the article , Dean opted to watch the televised news report proved by the website . He listened as the semi-attracted woman spoke about the band . She said that the song contained satanic subliminal messages , and some audio evaluators talked about how that if you played the words back you can hear them saying to worship Satan and at the end it says six , six , six over and over again . They played a clip but Dean didn't believe it to be legit evidence, to him it sounded like propaganda garbage put together by a group of over protective soccer moms trying to derail their kids from listening to a type of music that they didn't like . He did believe that their could be some sort of messaging placed in the song but not what the news article said it was . He thinks it was something that missed (or something they didn't bother to find in the first place ). Dean looked over at Sam , who was scribbling in his notebook as he sat on his bed, cross legged and barefoot with his notebook on his lap with a newspaper in front of him and even though he kept changing his attention from his notebook to the newspaper , his concentration never diminished or drifted away from his work .

"Sam ?" Dean said pulling Sam out of his work and his thoughts .

"What's up ? You find something ?"

"I think so , These 'Inspection Crowd ' douche bags apparently have a pretty controversial first single out."

"Yeah ? What's so controversial about it ?" Sam asked .

"They believe if you listen to it backwards you'll hear satanic chants and six , six , six repeated over and over ." Dean replied .

"And you actually believe that ?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Not the message , no . But I do believe that there is some kind of message on the song , just not the one they think it is ."

"You really think so ?"

"Yeah I do ."

"Okay."Sam said with a hint of sarcasm .

"What? You don't think so ?"

"I don't know . I mean , they've been putting "devil worship" accusations on rock stars and rock songs for years . You of all people should have know that ." Sam said .

"I know believe man , the bull shit they said about Ozzy and Led Zeppelin being Satan worshipers didn't fly with me but I think that we don't have much to go off and we should look into the information that could be a possible to clue to killing this son of a bitch ."

"I guess you're right ."

"Of Course I am . I'm always right ." Dean smirked . Sam chuckled and shook his head at his brother . "So I say we download their song and you can work your super geeky nerd powers on the audio to see what we can find ."

"Fine give me the computer ." Sam said . Dean passed over the laptop to his brother and sat back in his seat at the table . Sam downloaded the song from a website and played it to hear the song and most importantly the words . Dean raised a brow as he listened to the song . Let's just say Dean's accusations from earlier about the band were correct and much more worse . Noticing the look on Dean's face , Sam smirked and turned off the audio . Sam , then proceed to sync the song into a audio generator to get to the business of things. Dean sat there scowling and thought aloud, "Why would kids ever bother listening to this ?"

"Beats me." Sam replied .

"Reminds me of the dumb ass music you use to listen to." Dean muttered to himself .

"What?" Sam asked hearing Dean muttering something.

"What?" Dean said playing innocent .

"You said something."Sam said confused .

"No , I didn't." Dean replied .

"Whatever ." Sam said dismissing the conversation and looked back at the screen to keep working. Dean smirked to himself in triumph as his childish little trick worked . Sam worked on putting the song into the audio generator to help thread the song into pieces . Sam decided to plug is head phones into the computer to be-able to hear every noise or any interlaced words put into the song. He decided to just play the instrumentals to see if there was any patterns or whispering or anything else to be found. Everything sounded as it should , so he decided to play the vocals by themselves. Nothing found. He then got the idea to play the song backwards. As he played the song he heard a faint sound in the background and it didn't sound like any instrument . So he upped the background noise and lowered the vocals and the instrumentals. What came up was a whispering of a man, in what sounded like in a completely different language.

"Dean, come listen to this." Sam said to his brother.

"Hold on , I'm busy."Dean replied . Sam looked to see his brother sitting at the table with his feet propped up ,watching 'I Love Lucy' .

"Dude , Are you serious?"

"What?" Dean asked .

"'I Love Lucy' , really?"  
"Come on , You can't not like this show and besides it's a good one too." Dean smiled .

"Whatever, come listen to this."Sam said .

"Fine." Dean complied and trudged over to his brother.

"Listen to this, I upped the background noise of the song and lowered the vocals and the instrumentals. And I got some strange whispering." Sam said "But I'm pretty sure it's speaking another language." Sam handed Dean the headphones to let him listen to the audio. Dean listened to the audio and he somewhat felt he knew what kind of language it is.

"Wait , play the beginning again." Dean asked. When Sam played the beginning again , Dean listened very carefully. Even as he listened for the second time , he still can't place the language but he knows he's heard it before.

"I could have sworn I've heard it before. I just can't place where." Dean said.

"I've never heard it before , maybe it just sounds like another thing you've heard." Sam suggested.

"Yeah , maybe."Dean agreed but he wasn't too sure. Something in his head made him think other wise.

"I'm gonna email it to Bobby see if he can get anything out of it. Something maybe we're missing or not hearing."Sam said while converting the file for email compatibility.

"Alright." Dean said turning back to the television screen.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah , just feeling a little spacy right now , I think I'll go for a walk and get some air." Dean replied standing up and pulling on his jacket.

"Okay."Sam said. Dean walked out the door and closed the door eerily soft , making Sam look over at the door in confusion. Dean always closed the door with power ,whether he was mad or not. Sam just figured maybe Dean had a headache and did want to make a lot of noise.

Four hours later , Dean was still not back from his walk and was starting to worry Sam a little. Dean didn't seem to be in the mood for drinking , he just seemed somber and a little fogged in the head . Sam can tell whether he thinks Dean needs alcohol to be put into the persuasion or he just needs air to clear his head (Although the first comes up a few more times than the other ). Sam sat on his bed with his arms folded across his chest watching the television trying to listen to the news report that was being told but his mind kept wandering and his eyes filled with sleep and begin to droop. As he begin to drift to fall asleep , his cell phone beside him began to ring, sighing he reached over and answered.

"Hello?"Sam said plainly into the receiver.

"Sam?" Dean's voice said on the other line.

"Hey man , where have you been ?" Sam asked rubbing at his tired eyes.

"I don't know." Deans faltered voice from the other end.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?"Sam asked confused.

"I mean I have no idea where I am right now , I have no idea what I've been doing for the past four hours since I've left. I don't even think I'm in the right town anymore and I feel like I got punched in the head by Mike Tyson and the worst part is I'm completely sober." Dean said in a rushed voice.

"Okay , what do you see around you ?"Sam asked.

"I seem some restaurant called 'Eddie's Eats'." Dean replied.

"Wait , didn't we see that when we were passing through?" Sam said.

"I don't know , I guess ." Dean said.

"Well, if you're where I think you are , you're three towns over."Sam said.

"Three towns over? How the hell did I get here?"Dean yelled.

"Dude , calm down. I'm gonna put your GPS on your phone on and come and get you. Alright? Just stay put." Sam said pulling on his shoes.

"Alright, fine." Dean replied and hung up .

"I should freaking let him rot out there." Sam said going to his computer to turn on the GPS to Dean's phone and getting his location which is indeed three towns over. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and went to go pick up his brother.

_A/N: I am soooo sorry haven't updated in such a long time , Had a intense case of writers block but now I'm in the back of swing of things . So get ready for more updates :)_


End file.
